Already Gone - Glee - The end of Rachel's obsession
by SuperDoctorWhoMind
Summary: Quinn tells Rachel that she (Rachel) and Finn will never be, and Rachel will never get it right. Quinn does something unforgivable. Rachel stands up for herself and then seeks comfort in some NEW arms. I suck at summaries.
1. The fight

**Ok first one is pretty short but I will upload more!**

Quinn tells Rachel that she (Rachel) and Finn will never be, and Rachel will never get it right. Quinn does something unforgivable. Rachel stands up for herself and then seeks comfort in some NEW arms. I suck at summaries.

**My first Fanfiction! Ok before we begin:**

**1- Its set in "Original song" right after Quinn tells Rachel that she (Rachel) and Finn will never be, and Rachel will never get it right.**

**2- I got some little lines & Jokes from other shows, fan fictions and they just won't get 0out of my head so yes I'm using them. The plot is mine though.**

**3- I quote the original glee a lot.**

**4- I tried to keep it fairly down to earth, I know I was reading one fan fiction where Santana was Rachel's BFF and Quinn was in love with her. WHAT!? I know. And she was over Finn. PFFT she will never be over Finn.**

**Oh and I am keeping it M**

LETS START :)

Rachel couldn't see straight, her heart was in the pit of her stomach and she felt an immense pain shooting down the left side of her face. "Rachel, Oh my god I'm so sorry!" She heard Quinn call but it was distant and all Rachel could see was her blurry cheerios uniform. She always wore that damn uniform, it showed off he figure to. Very enticing for the guys. Very enticing for Finn… _HER FINN_. Except he wasn't Rachel's Finn anymore. He dumped her. And then had an affair with QUINN. QUINN of all people. Couldn't he use anyone other than HER? Rachel tried to think about other stuff but she couldn't Im sick of Quinn, Im sick of Finn, I don't want to see either of them or anything else that rhymes with them. Rachel was still trying to piece together everything that happened… Quinn had told her she would never get it right…Maybe she was right, Maybe she wouldn't..She said she'd…... Never be with Finn…. Then she…. she had slapped her. "Rachel I didn't mean it I swear!" Rachel heard, distant but she was sure she was coming back to reality. "YES YOU DID. You don't care about me, you care about getting in trouble, about hurting your precious reputation. Well Quinn, I don't give a crap." Rachel was slowly regaining her senses. She could see Quinn's face. It was smeared, makeup running down her face, she didn't look like gorgeous Quinn, she looked. Ugly. "Fix up your makeup and get to class" Rachel spat. She sounded so strong she was amazed with herself. But she was still hurting, She WASN'T crying she wouldn't let Quinn see her cry. "Im sorry." She heard Quinn whisper. "No your not!" Rachel said, It was obvious to both of them Rachel's voice was breaking. "And he isn't either, but Quinn there was a time he chased me. He dumped you. So why are YOU so sure you belong together. Ask him about the time in the auditorium." Rachel had tears gushing down her face but she turned quickly and tan out the door. Screw them. She thought. But she still loved him. She always would. He was her first love.

**sorry for the shortness trust me by chapter 3 it will be like 2x the size or 3x**


	2. Looking into his eyes

**I originally had this part on Chapter 1 but It didn't seem to be showing up when I went to the story So I thought I would just put it in the next Chapter. Writing Chapter 3 now and I hope to have it up by tomorrow latest XOXO I got like 3 people follow the story and you guys have no idea how much that means to me, and thank you to noro for reviewing so without further ado:**

Rachel walked down the hallway, tears in her eyes and a pain in her chest. She was walking towards the auditorium when she saw him. She hadn't had a conversation with the guy since he got here, she couldn't let him see her cry. "Hey Rachel" Sam called, he was being kind, trying to socialise, she couldn't just ignore him. "Hi Sam." She replied, He hoped with all her heart he wouldn't see her cry. "Rachel, Are you ok?" Sam asked, Rachel didn't now what to do. She could talk to him, She could let him see her cry... Or she could be strong. "Rachel?" Sam called softly, interrupting her thoughts. His voice broke her, It mirrored her pain, Of all people... He would understand. Of course He did. Quinn was supposed to be his not Finns. "No." Rachel said trying to stop from bursting out in tears and sobs and wails. She turned to Sam, and sat next to him. He was sitting against the Auditorium wall head on his knees and she felt a pang of something. Empathy? Sorrow? Attraction? Sam looked at her. "I heard what happened, Well most of it." He whispered to her. "The walls aren't soundproof." She looked back at him. "I loved him. He said he would never leave me" Rachel said with tears in her eyes. " What about you Sam? Aren't you mad? Wasn't Quinn YOURS?" She said these words looking into his eyes. They were Green. Perfect and Green. She always thought they were brown. Like Finn's. "No, well Yes I was. Not anymore. I haven't moved on. I'd be a fool to say that. I still love her. But... " He spoke with sincerity and comfort but Rachel thought about it, she didn't need him to be sincere. He had been cheated on. She had been dumped and Finn had just moved on. She should be comforting HIM. She wrapped her arms around Sam and he hugged her back. She smelled nice. Like strawberries. "Ive never had a conversation with you Sam" She whispered into his ear. It kinda made him chuckle. "But I know your a great guy. Forget about Quinn. She's gone." He looked at her with expression of sorrow. "I know. And Finn doesn't know what he's missing out on." Sam said letting go of Rachel. They both sat next to each other in silence for about a minute before Rachel broke the silence. "Will you do a duet with me Sam?" She smiled. "I have an Idea." Her voice was both soft and excited. "Sure Rach." Sam said smiling. Everyone thinks she sucks... But then again they also think Finn and Quinn are a good couple.

**OK what do you guys think? Its my first Fanfic so PLEASE be kind and review.**


	3. Get it right

**Rachel writes her original song and wonders about her relationships with the men in her life a bit of Ram/Sachel.**

Rachel couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Sam, he made her feel happy and like she wasn't alone. She didn't want to feel happy though. Not right now, She had found the perfect inspiration for her original song, It described what she had felt, What she still felt, perfectly.

What have I done?

_Why would I trust Finn with MY heart_

I wish I could run away from this ship goin' under

_I wish I didn't feel this pain_

Just tryin' to help, hurt everyone else

Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

_I feel horrible and guilty_

It was song writing GOLD! She kept telling herself thats all it was. A song. It never ACTUALLY happened, She never kissed Puck. Finn never slept with Santana. She would just return to school tomorrow and Finn would be there, rattling on about Halo and Football. Then Rachel would kiss him to get him to shut up and he'd smile at her knowing perfectly well what she was doing and he'd let HER rattle on about dreams and broadway. Rachel tried to shake the thoughts from her head, but no matter how hard she tried it didn't work. She and Finn were endgame. Weren't they? Weren't they a match made in heaven? (Or a match made by Lucifers ,more evil and Annoying, mother in law and a cockroach overlord as Santana liked to say.) Wasn't She his Juliet and He her Romeo? (Or She his Yentil and He her Frankenteen. Another of Santana's classic insults.) Maybe Not. This thought inspired her more through to the end of the song, a tear ran down her face and dripped onto the page as she finished writing her last cursive 't'.

'What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Oh, my best intentions keep makin' a mess of things  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take to get it right?  
To get it right.'

"Done" she choked out. It was a huge emotional load, even for her, and writing about didn't help relieve her troubles as she'd hoped. It made her re-live them, made them more real somehow. With an exasperated cry Rachel clambered on to her bed and clung tightly to a small fluffy pillow, It smelt familiar the smell was sweet it was both natural and artificial like it was a fake version of something in nature at first she attempted to push the pink fluffy pillow away because she thought it was a scent associated with Finn but then she clung to it tightly remembering her conversation with Sam, she was remembering clinging to him tightly, remembering him smelling like Vanilla, It must have been his chap-stick she thought and an image of Sam's smile flashed in her mind. Then she felt that pang of something again, she didn't worry about what the pang was but instead let the comforting smell drag her into a dream of shining lights and people screaming her name like all her dreams she was on Broadway playing Fanny Brice, except this time there was someone in the crowd smiling at her, it wasn't Finn because who ever it was had captivating Green eyes. Perfect green eyes….

*Beeeep Beeeep* A loud and obnoxious sound rang out, It was her new phone she hadn't had time to change the ringtones what with all the glee club drama circulating lately, oh who was she kidding it was more like *what with all the obsessing over Finn she had been doing lately*

Speaking of the devil it was he who had texted her.

"Whats going on with Quinn, she won't talk to me and you were the last one with her" The text read. It showed no emotion of course it was a text but Rachel had a sense there was accusation in that message it could have been worded differently to show more concern but all she got from that was "What did you do to the girl I dumped you for. I know it was you"

He might as well of just typed that. But of course there would be more grammatical and spelling errors than that with Finn. Rachel laughed. Loudly. She found humour in her poke at Finn, that was good it showed she didn't see him as a god that could do no wrong. Rachel thought of typing back "Oh you mean that girl who slapped me across the face? I don't know and frankly I don't give a shit." She would take pleasure at his expression and reply or of course she could leave it, the best way to get over an ex is to forget isn't it?

**Ok what do you want to see? Should Rachel not let Finn bother her and move on or stick up for herself? I have stories for either and ill be updating as soon as I get a new review, Thankyou guys please continue to read and sorry for all spelling/grammatical errors :) Oh and BTW  
****I try to write about the new glee cast but i just have no inspiration I love the idea of kyder but I don't think many others do so I think ill just stick to my living in the past fanfics…**


	4. The New Rachel

Last time : Finn texted Rachel "Whats going on with Quinn, she won't talk to me and you were the last one with her" and Rachel thought it was really mean Rachel 'had a sense there was accusation in that message it could have been worded differently to show more concern but all she got from that was "What did you do to the girl I dumped you for. I know it was you" '

and Rachel thought of typing back "Oh you mean that girl who slapped me across the face? I don't know and frankly I don't give a shit." She would take pleasure at his expression and reply or of course she could leave it, the best way to get over an ex is to forget isn't it?"

She didn't send it, that would be taking a step backwards and she's better than that. He broke her heart so many times, more than he knew, but she was sure he didn't mean the text like that. There was a time when she would happily take that crap even if she knew he meant it like that simply because he was Finn. He is still Finn and he is still gorgeous and charming she just didn't need him. She didn't breath him. She could live without him. She definitely didn't want to though. She would still take him back in a heartbeat and though all this was completely true she loved that he couldn't get to her. Rachel thought about all the times she would beg at his feet for her to even acknowledge her and it made her sick to her stomach. She was going to change her act, and maybe her look. She smiled and jumped off her soft and comforting bed (She still remembers when puck asked her If she wanted to make out and all she could see was Finn underneath her on that bed) gracefully to go look in her closet for something a bit… prettier. She had She caught herself thinking about which outfit Sam would like the most and thought about what it would be like to have him on her arm rather than a whiny Finn or Horny Noah. She didn't know what came over her but same seemed to be getting sweeter and cuter by the minute. She continued searching through her closet for something between "sad clown hooker" and "like the fantasy of a perverted japanese businessman with a very dark, specific fetish (as Santana had oh so poetically told her she usually dressed like)", After about 20 minutes of How the heck did I ever think this looked good (Most of that she had been wearing within the last month) She came across several outfits she liked and about 20 that she could convert as soon as she got a new sewing set (she'll ask her daddies tomorrow). She decided she would let her hair down in loose wavy curls and wear a cute button up white blouse that had short sleeves and black short shorts with gold studs either side (she didn't have any with gold stars so they'd have to do). After picking out her outfit Rachel texted Sam.

"Ok Sammy wanna know my plans for our duet ;)" She tried to be semi flirty because she would be lying If she said she thought Sam wasn't adorable..

"Sure Berry :) Do tell" He replied in an instant. She had never told anyone this but once Finn had tried to call her Berry and she asked him never to call her it again because thats Noah's name for her. He seemed kind of hurt but oddly enough his pain didn't affect her. She didn't mind Sam using it though. Noah still remained the only rightful owner of that name for her. After she told him he seemed more eager than ever. In fact his exact words were "That sounds perfect Rach". She was secretly glad he went back to Rach. Nicknames were important to Rachel, even the bad ones. Once Quinn called her Yentl and Rachel told her that was Santana's name for her and if Quinn ever used it again she would burn her hair off in her sleep. Santana later came over to Rachel and told her "She was not as bad I originally thought".

After some thinking rachel decided that for her duet with Sam she would need a leather jacket… and red lipstick.

**What did you guys think? I know it was pretty short but I felt the duet should be its own chapter and Rachel needed to experience some spiritual changes. I also wrote a chapter where Rachel sends Finn the message but I thought it was progressing to far out of character and I wanted to keep it so its like it could have been an actual episode. If anyone wants to hear it ill happily post it.**


	5. The Duet

**Im kinda losing interest in my own story :(**

**If you'd like to see more PLEASE REVIEW! And a thankyou to noro for your many reviews :) and to my other reviewer Stephanie12000 **

When Rachel came onto school grounds every eye was on her. She has come to school changed before but this was different. Her attitude was different too. As she walked into glee club the most notable eyes on her were Puck, Finn and Sam as she sashayed across the room their eyes didn't drop from her body which was on display for all as she had tied the bottom ends of her blouse just above her belly button (it seemed to be a new craze). Santana smiled at her. Like really SMILED. Finn's jaw dropped literally and Quinn almost slapped him too. Sam was just gazing at her and Noah Had a crazy smile on his face. She sat swept the room with a glance and yes all eyes were on her some just seemed to be unable to take them off while others applauded her for her realisation of her horrible fashion sense. She would usually sit next to or near Finn, Tina and Kurt but now she took the seat next to Noah, there were still plenty available and motioned for Sam to come sit next to her. "Love the new look Berry." Noah said. She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek which she made sure Quinn and Finn could see. Them seeing was an added bonus, kissing Noah was always good. Even when it wasn't on the lips. When Sam finally came to sit next to her he smiled at her and her heart began to speed up. When Mr. Shue came in she was sure she saw him raise his eyebrows a little in pleasure. After he came in she told him that she had finished an original song (that she would show him later) and she would like to do a duet with Sam. Mr. Shue didn't give permission in fact he just stared at her in disbelief so she took it as a yes and grabbed Sam hand with her soft and manicured one.

"Hi everybody! We know you've all been working hard on your original songs and we thought we could take a break to show you a little something Sam and I came up with."

Its true the song may have been childish but it was catchy and related to Sam's situation, sorta. Well really it just gave her a reason to look/act like a badass. Sam walked up holding his guitar and Rachel followed. As the music began to play it stirred something up in Rachel. A few people seemed to recognise it. Like Noah. He smiled at her and she felt like she was getting shy… RACHEL BARBRA BERRY YOU NEVER GET SHY! Before she continue thinking about her sudden burst of emotion… it was her cue,

"Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp" Rachel sang the words with such force some people looked shocked Quinn just scowled at the last lyrics. Everyone new she was actually a brunette, and Lucy Caboosee…. and a tramp.

"And she's probably getting frisky" Rachel Ran her hand up Sams leg and he shivered she leaned into him a bit more.

"Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey" Rachel sung again throwing her head back and pretending to drink a shot.

"Right now, he's probably up behind her  
With a pool stick  
Showing her how to shoot a combo  
And he don't know" Rachel sung as she danced around Sam she ran her hand down his arm to his guitar. Gutairs are so much hotter than the drums she thought to herself.

When Sam started singing she got Goosebumps he sounded so good. This song was made for him, though we had to change the lyrics slightly

"I dug my key into the side  
Of her pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into her leather seats  
I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time she'll think before she cheats" As Sam sung Rachel took slightly ahold of the guitar. She knew a bit and Sam taught her some. She also made a few faces and hand action.

Rachels turn again "Right now, she's probably up singing some  
White-trash version of Shania karaoke" She flung he hand up in the air and pretended to sing karaoke (through she was still singing)  
"Right now, she's probably saying, 'I'm drunk' " Rachel sang cross eyed, this got a few laughs.  
"And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky" She looked at Finn & Quinn as she sung and they blushed and looked away.

"right now, she's probably dabbing on 3 dollars  
Worth of that bathroom Polo  
Oh and she don't know" Sam sung… Amazingly.

"That I dug my key into the side

Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seat" Rachel sung Before she turned to Sam and whispered something in his ear.  
"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
And maybe next time she'll think before he cheats" Sam sung while smiling uncontrollably 'Rachel's hilarious' he thought.

"I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl

'Cause the next time that he cheats  
Oh, you know it won't be on me!" Rachel Sung this while taking off her leather jacket and chucking it into the seats where Kurt ran over to catch it before examining the store tag and smiling contently to himself.

Santana was enjoying Finn and Quinns expressions just as much as Rachel was.  
"No, not on me" Sam and Rachel sung together while pointing Pointing to each other.

"Cause I dug my key into the side  
Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive  
Carved my name into his leather seats!" Rachel sung while walking all over the place. She looked at Noah who was laughing uncontrollably at Finn and Quinn's expressions. Which she didn't blame him for because she was holding giggles in.

"I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights  
Slashed a hole in all 4 tires  
Maybe next time she'll think before she cheats" Sam sung it beautifully his voice was made for country music Rachel thought to herself. "Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats" Rachel sung while looking into Sam's green (and perfect) eyes. "Oh, before they cheat." Sam sung with her. "Oooooh" They finished. (The song is Before he Cheats by Carrie Underwood.") As Rachel looked at Noah she began To giggle which made Sam giggle then Tina and Mercedes before everyone was giggling (except Finn and Quinn) and most of them didn't know why! Noah managed to squeeze out "She's, a she's a tomato!" Which eventually ended in Rachel snorting and wheezing out stuff like "He looks like a Gassy Infant" Which really prolonged the laughs for another 2 1/2 minutes before everyone settled down. But if anyone mention tomatoes or (Gassy) Infants The few who knew what they were laughing at (noah Santana Sam Rachel and Kurt) started up again. Or at least chuckled. Mr. Shue asked for Rachel's song she handed him the sheet music. "Ok Guys so has anyone got any original songs for us?" Everyone remained quiet and Mr. Shue pulled some weird face which had Rachel giggling "Now he looks like a Gassy infant." (It was one of those things you had to be there for).  
When the bell rang for Lunch Rachel sat with Noah, Sam, Kurt and Tina. Mostly because she wanted to explain to them why they were laughing. Sam and Rachel got a few praises for their performance but mostly it was Kurt asking her about Fashion. "Did Finn cheat on you" Tina asked with a puzzled face interrupting the fun of the evening. "The performance was for Sam mostly but yes he has cheated on me in the past. With Santana and Brittany. Thats why I got so upset when I heard about Santana." Rachel replied solemnly and Sam held her hand and Noah made some joke about tomatoes. Soon enough the bunch were laughing and giggling again.  
Finn approached the table. Everyone looked at him. Rachel was smiling as was Kurt. Sam was holding tightly on to Rachel's hand and glaring at Finn and Noah and Tina were holding in laughs. "Dude, You gotta stop pulling that face." Suddenly Rachel was smiling more prominently at Noah and nodding. "Whats up with the new look?" Finn said smiling but there was anger behind his eyes, probably from the Duet. "I liked your old look better." He said as Rachel opened up her mouth. "Thats good Finn but Ill be sticking with this one. Its better suited to my new attitude." Rachel replied her eyes were hardening. "And no broadway songs today?" Finn said like he was trying to get her to scream at him. "Yeah Berry, That song is an odd choice for you.". Noah agreed. "Why don't you sit down Finn? You look awkward standing." She motioned to a space next to Kurt. "Cuz' Quinn has got him whipped." Sam whispered into her ear. She giggled sweetly. "Why can he call you Berry?" Finn asked taking a seat. He nodded hello to Kurt. And his smile was fading. "Because. He is my Noah. No one else calls you Noah do they?" She replied to Finn while turning to Noah. "Nope" He said, he looked pleased that Rachel would restrict Finn from using that name. "Ok. Not like I was your boyfriend or anything. More importantly why did you single Quinn and I out during your duet." Finn said his voice was cold. "Didn't you hear the song. You were an instrument in affair and Quinn cheated on Sam." Finn nodded. "You look nice Rach, see ya." He said rising from the table but as he spoke Rachel ran her hand across her face expecting it to be painless but she winced as her hand brushed past her cheekbone. "Must have hit me harder than expected." Rachel thought and hissed at the memory of Quinn. "OUCH!" she said impulsively. "Whats wrong?" everyone at the table said almost simultaneously. Rachel blushed sheepishly. "You look when you blush" Sam whispered in her ear. She smiled at him. "I have a bruise on my cheek, its nothing." She said to everyone. When Finn left she told everyone about her argument with Quinn and her slap. "Are you ok Rachel" Tina asked softly. "Yeah." Rachel replied softly. But she could feel a tear forming in her eye.


	6. Wake up in the morning

**Ok im super busy guys! Got heaps of assignments due but I didn't want to leave you with nothing for too long so here's a quick update :) Thanks guys ill update soon! **Sam's alarm clocked chimed obnoxiously, It was time to get up and go to school, time to face Quinn and Finn and be reminded off their unfaithfulness, Most people didn't get that Sam wasn't just hurt he was cheated on but that he was hurt Finn was the one Quinn cheated with. Sam thought of Finn as his first friend at Mckinley, maybe even his best. When he found out Finn and Quinn were seeing each other his heart was pushed through a shredder and scattered all over the place, ripe for Finn and Quinn to stomp on. He was sad because he lost a girlfriend but he was devastated that he lost a friend. Rachel did, she was there for him, she comforted him and talked to him regularly about his 'feelings'. He knew it wasn't very manly but she was happen to listen and he needed someone to sympathise with him everyone once in a while. Plus you didn't really need to 'prove' your manliness with abs like his. Sam found his mind wandering back to Rachel, he wondered what she was doing.

Across town Rachel Berry was already on her elliptical, working out to 80's music and planning her day. Rachel was making a list of all her goals. She worked through it everyday. She started with her 'over the years' Dreams that she would slowly work to then she got down to her monthly/weekly dreams until finally she got down to her day by day 'to do' list. "Dreams, Barbra, Broadway, Funny Girl, Fi-" Rachel stopped uncertainly, was Finn still one of her dreams? Was he still possible. Rattled by he sudden thought , Rachel decided to skip Finn, she'd work out if he was in her future later and besides Sam said she could do better. Rachel stopped for a second to think about Sam, she had been getting extremely close with him. He talked to her about his feelings. Finn never did that he found it boring and she found him ignorant. What was Finn up to? Rachel thought.

Finn was sleeping in, he never liked getting up early in the mornings and he hated school. He was having a livid dream about an endless bucket of tacos and Rachel dancing when he awoke to a bird pecking at his window. He threw a pillow at it. Finn thought about his dream. "Why would I dream of Rachel. I dumped her, and I'm with Quinn now anyway." Finn spoke aloud to himself. What if he never dumped Rachel, was he too harsh on her? And didn't he dump her because she kissed Puck only to get back together (and Cheat with) the very same girl that had a baby with his best friend while she and Finn were still together! He pondered this before pulling the covers of his bed over his head again and going back to his dream of Tacos except now there was both Rachel and Quinn there… Dancing in bikinis.

**How did you like my little fluff piece? P.s Thx for the reviews guys! Im feeling the love :)**


	7. I let it slip

**Been SO SO SO busy with school im late handing in 3 assignments and im not even halfway through any of them yet so sorry about the wait!**

In the morning the three Students arrived almost simultaneously they all walked through McKinley's large doors within seconds of each other. They all trotted off to class with gloomy faces each one thinking about each other. Sam was daydreaming and stumbling through the halls mindlessly, he couldn't remember which class he had, Maths with Mr. Glockenspiel? Or was it English with Mrs. Mendel.

Finn was behind him keeping a steady pace while heading to Science, "She doesn't really like you" He called out to Sam and with a quick flip of his blonde hair Sam was turning to face Finn. "She's using you. It's what she does." He repeated. "Its what she did with Puck. Its what she did with Jesse, she will happily do it with you". Sam's face reddened and he felt a burning rage erupt in his chest he approached Finn. "No, she doesn't. She chases after you and you shut her down every time she tries to move on." He spat into Finn's face before heading off to English. Hopefully Mrs. Mendel won't yell at him for being tardy.

Rachel was behind them ,neither had noticed, she was hiding behind a row of lockers. She watched both of them argue. She heard what Finn thought of her. Her eyes started watering and before she knew it she was full out crying curled up in a ball. She picked herself up and ran into an abandoned class room, the old home ec room. It was probably about 40 minutes till Tina found her. Nestled into the corner of the room blubbering and sobbing like a 3 year old. Rachel's hands were shaking slightly and Tina helped haul her up onto her feet. She didn't ask questions just silently led Rachel back to glee. "Thank you Tina." Rachel managed to choke out before clinging to Tina for a hug. Tina smiled back and continued to lead Rachel back to glee. When they arrived in the music room everyone looked at Rachel her clothes stuck to her from her sweat and her makeup was smudged over her face. "Rachel? Are you ok?!" Sam rushed to her side, she didn't answer but instead wrapped her arms around him. "No." She whispered into his ear before sitting in their usual seat. Everyone's eyes were focused on her, probably because she was silent for the entire lesson. Rachel was practically on Sam's lap and every second she moved an inch closer. "Want to go out tonight?" Rachel asked smiling at Sam. "Sure!" He said trying to contain his excitement. "Im really proud of your original song Rachel! So I thought maybe we could celebrate New directions style! Would you like to take this weeks solo?" Mr Shue asked softly. "No thanks Mr. Shue, but I would like to give it to New Directions unsung heroes. Mercedes and Tina." She smiled and astonished faces surrounded her.

"Happiness, hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back"

Tina and Mercedes were singing softly to the music when the Rest of the new directions jumped up from behind the stage. Finn jumped up first and pulled Quinn up with him then came Sam who helped up Rachel on the other side of the stage, then they pulled up Britney and soon enough the entire ND came flooding over the stage.

"She hid around corners and she hid under beds

She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away, down the kitchen sink

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come" The whole of ND was dancing, doing their own dance! Rachel was jumping up and down incessantly with Sam and Britney, Britney at least being a great dancer could piece some moves together with mike, but not much could go for the rest of ND.

"And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too. oh." Tina's voice filled the Auditorium and the dancing was taken down a notch.

"Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height  
By someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry it with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run" Santana was hopping up and down like mad while making horse noises and creating an air lasso. For a small second Rachel and Finn smiled at each other but they suddenly realise what they were doing and they each got a fresh shot of regret. Rachel moved over to Sam who was looking up at her and singing.

"The dog days are over

The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run" Their voices fit together like two puzzle pieces and Rachel couldn't help but look at Sam longingly. He looked back at her with the same expression. A second later he felt a slight pressure against his lips.

Sam felt a small spark ignite in him and wanted more of that feeling. His right hand cupped the back of Rachels neck bringing her closer to him as their lips crushed against each other. He took her bottom lip prisoner sucking on it lightly tasting a hint of strawberry. Fire burned through his veins, the music in the background was drowned out by the sound of his heart beating rapidly against his chest. All he could feel was her lips against his and the silky stands of her chocolate locks under his hand from where he cupped the back of her neck. He could still taste a small hint of strawberry on her lips and he knew he was hooked. Even though his lungs were beginning to burn for lack oxygen he wanted more but before long he came to notice the stares He and Rachel had gotten from the rest of ND.

**Ok so yeah i just copied & paste(d) the kiss part from my other story (Blame it on the kiss) and changed a few details I was super busy sorry! The song is the dog days are over by florence and the machine. I was rewatching old episodes (yes im one of THOSE fans) and was reminded of the song. Its in season 2 episode 9 "Special Education". Ok hope u enjoyed what do u wish for the 'couple' next**


	8. The fall

**Ok Im sick, Cat died very busy very sad Hard to work under circumstances, Review for more sorry for shortness but as I said I am sick and sad.**

Sam was the first to pull away from the kiss partly because of the pairs of eyes staring at him in bewilderment and partly because he needed oxygen. Rachel didn't seem to care about air, she could probably hold her breath so well because of her constant practice with music and holding notes, but she did seem to care when he pulled away her face went bright red and she clenched her fingers. She pulled her shoulders back and bit her lip. Suddenly white ht embarrassment washed over her. "Im sorry that was… Uhhhh." Rachel's words were slurred, Her mouth was twisted in a demonic scowl and her head was spinning, well no the room was spinning she couldn't see Sam or Santana who had just moments ago been swearing at her in spanish, she couldn't see Tina with a broad grin on her face. She just saw swirls of colour and light. She heard a small voice call for her but it sounded miles away. She felt cold and then she felt nothing, the swirling colours subsided and Rachel could only see black, Can you see black when you close your eyes? Rachel thought to herself. Are you always seeing and you eye lids just cover your eyes? If so wouldn't they irritate your eyes? Strange thoughts like this filled Rachel's head. She couldn't be dead. She could think. You don't think when your dead do you? Maybe this was death, being locked in your own mind facing only your horrors. No. It couldn't be death. As if to confirm this the colours came back again they started slow, Like dancing bright coloured stars in the night sky then they turned into pictures and then a full fledged dream. It was Rachel surrounded by her fellow students as they laughed at her there were four missing faces though. Finn, Sam, Puck and Kurt were nowhere to be seen. The laughing never subsided but only grew, like a roar of a thousand lions but the every few seconds a dozen more lions would come to roar, to laugh at her. WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING! Rachel cried. Her screams were distorted, Her voice was just another roaring lion. "Rachel" someone called from behind her. It was then she realised that in her dream she was in the glee room. As she turned her hair whipped her face like hundreds of daggers scraping across her flesh. It was only her standing there looking at herself. "Rachel, their not laughing at you…" With those words her clone left. Left her alone again in the blackness, no longer the glee room. Just blackness. "Rachel?" A voice called again. Rachel's eyes flew open she was staring at a ceiling. It was white with flecks of dirt on it and small clumps of paint clung to it. Suddenly Rachel regained feeling in her neck, then her chest then arms until she could feel her body. Breathing and moving and she could feel bed sheets underneath her. She turned her head to see Sam. Behind him were white walls, equally dirty as the ceiling but with slightly better paint work. There was also a medicine cabinet that Noah was leaning on and next to him Finn and Kurt.

"What happened." Rachel asked glad she could speak again. "You passed out after the um…." Sam began to answer. "The kiss" Kurt finished for him. Sam seemed to be slightly uncomfortable Rachel felt like he didn't want to be here, here with Rachel. Then she noticed Sam holding her hand. His hand was baby soft she could feel the creases in his skin and she could make out a faint scar on his palm. "Must of been some kiss" Finn hissed. "Why are yo guys here?" Rachel asked her voice was small and frail. "Finn and I are your emergency contacts" Kurt replied soothingly her stroked Rachel's head. "Sam and I wanted to see if you were ok." Puck added. For a second Rachel felt on top of the world. The entire world. "Thankyou Noah, Kurt" Rachel said nodding to them. Sam held her hand tighter. Rachel traced small circles on it with her free hand. "Sam, Finn, Thanks." Rachel said. "i think I should be fine though, I just fell, They didn't have to tear off any limbs or remove any vital organs, right?" Rachel joked. A few chuckles filled the room. With one quick motion Rachel tore of the sheets and jumped out of the bed they had her in. With a quick glance to the clock on the wall she was off. Better be getting back. She thought to herself.


	9. The Plan

**OK PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS SO MUCH!**

Quinn squeezed her eyes shut, how was she going to break this to Finn. He had been so devoted to her so whipped it will be so awful for him when he finds out. But she can't just go on without voicing her discomfort. "I want to break up with you." Quinn whispered.

"Ok."

"OK! OK? Finn I expect you to show some emotion when a girl breaks up with you!"

Quinn screamed white hot rage coursed through her gains, how could he just say 'ok'. How could he let her go that easy! She expected him to fall at her feet beg for forgiveness for whatever her did then when she told him she would never take him back he would go kick some chairs! "I think I love Rachel." Finn said his eyebrows burrowed deep in frustration. "But I don't know." He added. This is obviously his way of saying he wanted to break up which is fair enough. Quinn looked at him like he was an alien, but she felt the same way. "I want Sam back." She knew she shouldn't she had been such a jerk to him and she caused him to run off but she guessed thats why she wanted him. Just so she could know that he loved her enough to forgive her.

Finn nodded. "I have an Idea." He told her a grin spreading on his face.

* * *

Rachel was locked in Sam's embrace, they were sort of a couple now, not official though of course. He pulled her tight and pressed his soft hydrated (and huge) lips against hers. He tasted like vanilla. They were in Rachel's room, her dad's were at dinner and she had invited Sam around to 'talk'. Slowly Rachel and Sam eased onto her bed, His lips never left hers as he laid her onto her soft mattress. With thousands of emotions pulsing through him in the moment he let slip exactly what he was thinking. "I think we should become official." Sam breathed breaking apart his lips thats seemed to mould into Rachel's lips. Rachel looked at him in bewilderment. It wasn't normal for someone else to be as serious about a relationship as Rachel was. "Of course!" She replied wrapping her arms around Sam's neck and pulling him in closer.

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work? Your not exactly known for your genius ideas!" Quinn scowled at Finn who in turn crossed his arms defensively. "If I know Rachel like I think I do then theres no way i'm wrong!". Quinn and Finn were both at Breadsticks, discussing ideas on how to get back their lovers. Though they would eventual lose them again of course. "I want her too badly to mess this up Quinn. I can't have her moving on without me!" Finn whined. While shovelling huge mouthfuls of food into her gab Quinn poked holes in his plans telling Finn exactly what was wrong with everything. She would have to come up with a plan B just incase Finn's plan was as bad as she was making it out to be, but so far it didn't sound to ridiculous.

"Distract Sam, be flirty, act sexy!" Finn had told Quinn, apparently her showing large amounts of skin and talking in a deep husking purr of a voice would entice Sam enough. Finn would simply just have to be Finn to win over Rachel, but they both knew that they would have to do more then that to break the couple up.

* * *

Rachel and Sam arrived at school hands locked together, they were constantly pulled in an unbreakable embrace. Every few seconds Rachel and Sam would lock lips. Finn stared at them, right now he needed to work with Quinn to split them up he knew the perfect time to strike would be Spanish, Rachel took it with Finn but Sam and Quinn both took French. Spanish though was in 20 minutes. Thats twenty minutes that Rachel was sinking deeper and deeper into Sam. That twenty minutes Sam would spend sucking on Rachel's face. When Spanish finally came around Finn sat next to Rachel, first order of business would be flirting. He did things he knew Rachel loved. He wore his stupid wide brimmed glasses that made her melt, according to the doctor he actually did need them but they totally cramped his style so he would rarely ever wear them. He styled his hair in the perfect way that made Rachel swoon and he bit his lip, a lot. All these things drove Rachel crazy individually, what could they possibly do together? When he sat next to Rachel she stared at him intensely she ran her hand through her hair and pursued her lips, things that Rachel did when she was turned on. "Hi" Finn smiled at Rachel which caused her to sigh. "H-Hi Finn." She replied almost casually except after being with Rachel for what felt like eternity he could tell when she wasn't being casual. She would stumble over her words and she would shiver a lot. This was going to be as easy as pie….

**Omg I am so excited for the next chapter i am totally re inspired! Will Samchel rise above Fuinn's plans?**


End file.
